


Bask In Your Presence, Trapped In Your Embrace

by beaniebabyharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Hedgehogs, M/M, Smut, bottom!Louis, harry being weird as usual really, harrytop, hedgehog!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebabyharry/pseuds/beaniebabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis just want to relax on their day off; Harry keeps referring to hedgehogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bask In Your Presence, Trapped In Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a bit shit but it was based on this: http://luckyseventeen.tumblr.com/post/56755104819/louis-and-harry-sneaking-kisses

The band had a day off from their hectic schedule and of course Louis and Harry just wanted to spend it together in their flat. Their management has been keeping them apart for way to long. They can't even go out in public together, so they won't. If the only way they can spend time together is to be cooped up in their flat, then so be it. It's not like they mind anyway.

Currently, the boys were settled in the living room, Harry watching a golf game with Louis' head resting in his lap. Harry was so into the program he hadn't noticed that his fingers were tangled in Louis' hair until he heard him hum approvingly when he gently scratched his scalp, making him cuddle close to Harry. The younger lad smiled down at him, the love of his life, as he nuzzled into the blue fabric of Harry's shirt draped over his stomach.

"Hey, Lou," Harry whispered, sliding his fingers out of Louis' hair to trace the prominent line of his jaw.

"Hmm?" he hummed remaining in his sleepy state.

"Did you know that hedgehogs purr when they're happy or content?"

Louis opened his eyes to stare up at his curly-haired boyfriend in confusion. "Are you seriously keeping me from sleep to talk about hedgehogs?"

Harry shrugged, "Just thought it was an interesting fact. I didn't know they did that."

"Then where'd you hear this?"

"I researched it."

"And why'd you do that?" Louis pressed on.

"Well, I was on Tumblr--" Harry ignored Louis' 'oh God' comment and continued on. "And I saw a post of our fans comparing us to what animals we'd be. Some compared you to a hedgehog."

He turned onto his back, a look of displeasure on his face. "They've compared me to a rodent?"

Harry smirked down at him. "It's not a rodent, it's a mammal and I happen to agree with them. 'Cause they're cute and cuddly, just like you," Harry cooed poking Louis on the nose.

Louis rolled his eyes and turned on his side, burying his face in Harry's torso to hide the fond creeping on his face for the boy he was currently lying on. Even when the dumbest things come out of Harry's mouth, Louis can't help but find him completely endearing. He blames the dimples.

"Whatever, Haz."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, both boys were in the kitchen while Harry was making dinner. Louis was sat at the counter reading a book, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Sounds of sizzling and stirring filled the comfortable silence between the two as they waited for the food to be ready.

"That smells really good, Haz," Louis commented setting down his book.

"Thanks, love," Harry replied turning around holding out a spoon with some of the alfredo sauce on it to Louis. "Taste."

Louis closed his lips around the plastic material, tossing his head back and moaning obnoxiously at the taste of the creamy, rich sauce, causing Harry to smile. "Tastes even better." Harry kissed him quickly before going back to the stove and Louis back to his book. The taller lad turned back around to observe his adorable boyfriend. His black rimmed glasses framing his cerulean eyes that were scanning the pages, his lips pressed into a tight line as he concentrated on the words. He could feel his heart flutter with affection when Louis pushed his glasses farther up his nose once they fell too low.

"Did you know that hedgehogs have a great sense of hearing and smell but have poor eyesight?" Louis peeked at him over the rim of his glasses. "You're saying this because of my glasses, aren't you?" Harry's smile grew bigger. "Okay, now you're just making fun of me," Louis pouted taking off his glasses.

"No, I love when you wear your glasses. Gets me all hot." Louis rolled his eyes and laughed at his dumb boyfriend. "Another  _fun_  fact: male hedgehogs tend to circle the female hedgehog when they want to mate," Harry explained slowly moving around the counter and covering Louis' small frame. "It may even take hours until they actually mate but the male hedgehog makes this noise, kinda like a snuffling noise." Louis laughed as Harry demonstrated the noise against his neck.

He turned to Harry once he stopped. "Are you quite finished?" Harry laughed letting his forehead fall onto Louis' shoulder. "Plus, that was completely unsexy."

Harry lifted his head and rested his chin on Louis' shoulder facing him. "You still want to, though."

Louis smirked at him, "Maybe," he teased pressing their lips together for two lingering kisses. "But after dinner, I'm hungry."

Harry chuckled, "As you wish, love."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, uh, uh. Fuck, yeah, Harry," Louis moaned as Harry pounded into him. His cock lying hard on his stomach, smearing precome across it as he was repeatedly pushed up by the force of Harry's thrusts.

Harry hooked his arms around the back of Louis' knees and leaned forward to place his hands on the bed until Louis was basically bent in half as he continued to thrust into the smaller boy beneath him. The change in angle allowed Harry to thrust deeper into Louis, causing him to moan even louder from the pleasure coursing through his body. He keened as Harry attached his lips to Louis' neck, sucking a bruise into the tan and slightly sweaty skin. Louis turned his head towards Harry to meld their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss, Harry swallowing Louis' moans as he continued his fast pace.

A particular hard thrust had Louis cry out as his legs slipped from their position, wrapping them around Harry's hips to pull him closer. Harry shifted a bit and moved down to balance on this elbows to thrust harder and faster into Louis, hitting his sweet spot dead on. This had Louis moaning at a constant reate, ranging from high-pitched broken moans to long drawn out moans as he scratched and clawed at Harry's back.

Harry was getting closer and closer to the edge from the sounds that Louis was making. He swears one day he'll record Louis when he's like this, completely lost in the throws of ecstasy and keep it for later when they're apart. But for now he needs to focus on making them both cum.

He knew Louis was close from how breathy his moans had gotten and the clentching of his walls around Harry's cock. Determined to make Louis come before himself, he wrapped his hand around Louis' cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, making Louis cry out at the sensation. Harry only had to stroke him a few times before Louis arched his back and came over his stomach and Harry's hand. It didn't take long for Harry to follow after him with a shout and he collapsed on top of his smaller boyfriend, careful not to crush him with his weight as they came down from their highs.

After some time, Harry pulled out and got rid of the condom and used some tissues from their nightstand to clean the mess off Louis' chest. Louis smiled up at Harry as he leaned down to kiss him softly and turned on his side to let Harry cuddle up behind him, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso and pulling him close. Louis was almost asleep when Harry decided to speak.

"You know, male hedgehogs usually leave after they've mated."

"Harry, if you leave this bed you wont be sleeping in it for the rest of your life." He chuckled pulling Louis impossibly closer to his chest and kissing his neck.

"I'd never."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at beaniebabyharry


End file.
